No seas suave
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Cuando el estrés agobia, la presión aprieta, dos jóvenes intentan lidiar con sus necesidades. Ambos tienen lo que al otro le hace falta, así que deciden probar suerte, después de todo no tienen nada que perder. "Conmigo... no seas suave" Ereri/JeanxMikasa/R18/Sexo explícito/Lemon/Smut/Hetero/One shot/La-autora-está-loca - Para Yaoi Blyff, RivaiFem y Charly Land


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, acá un one shot que salió porque era necesario. Puro lemon y poca trama, así que ya saben, a no renegar después. Si lo disfrutaron, les pido tengan a bien dejarme sus comentarios o sus reviews que hacen que mi vida sea un poco mejor. Disculpen los errores, esto no está revisado. Besitos!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime (perdón, oh, gran maestro).

 **Advertencias:** R18, lemon smut, lemon hetero breve pero intenso, contenido sexual explícito, NADA DE FLUFF, esto es puro sexo. Fin.

* * *

 **DEDICATORIAS:** Para **Yaoi`Blyff** que siempre se encarga de mantener mis ánimos arriba y que estaba esperando que saliera esto pronto, pasen por su perfil y no se pierdan **"Irresistible Tentación"** , un fic one shot maravilloso en todos los sentidos. Para mi hermosa **RivaiFem** , para la talentosa **Charly Land,** y para todos los que me aguantan y siguen esperando mis actualizaciones. Es difícil conformar a todos, pero haré lo posible.

* * *

.

.

 _ **"El sexo sin amor es una experiencia vacía.**_

 _ **Pero como experiencia vacía es una de la mejores".**_

 _ **Woody Allen**_

.

.

Mikasa bufó por enésima vez al ver que Eren no contestaba sus mensajes. Eran casi las doce de la noche, era sabido que Eren se acostaba tarde. Como buena acosadora, aunque ahora se había "rehabilitado" parcialmente, se conocía los horarios del moreno de memoria. Especialmente porque el joven era del tipo rutinario y porque además era su vecino de la puerta de al lado.

Hacía unos cuatro años Eren se había declarado independiente de su familia y se había ido a vivir solo. Mikasa se deprimió mucho. No tenía ninguna esperanza amorosa con su amigo de la infancia, que se cansó de rechazarla en incontables ocasiones. Podía vivir con eso, con aceptar que se pusiera de novio con otras mujeres, casarse incluso, pero siempre y cuando lo viera de manera regular, aunque más no fuera de vista, al menos una vez al día.

Por ese mismo motivo se apuntó en la misma carrera del moreno, seguramente por lo mismo también se puso de novia con uno de sus mejores amigos. No, momento. Se puso de novia con Jean porque le había ganado por cansancio, y porque con el tiempo aprendió que era posible amar a otra persona que no fuera Eren.

Jean podía ser un poco idiota a veces, pero era un novio espectacular. Siempre pendiente de sus necesidades, protector, buen compañero, besaba como los dioses y además la complacía en la cama. ¡Y vaya que la complacía bien! Casi nunca se quejaba, y cada vez que ella lo necesitó por cualquier motivo, estuvo a su lado, paciente, amable, amándola de todas las formas posibles. Gracias a él casi había cortado esa especie de "cordón umbilical" que tenía con el de ojos verdes.

Casi.

Porque apenas se enteró que el departamento contiguo a Eren quedaba vacío, Mikasa ni dudó. Con sus ahorros fue y lo rentó de inmediato. Tuvo una gran pelea con Jean, que casi los lleva a separarse, sino fuera porque sus amigos mediaron de todas las formas posibles para evitarlo.

Terminó pidiéndole disculpas por su impetuosidad, lo llevó a cenar y luego de una melosa reconciliación, llegaron a un acuerdo. Seguirían juntos, siempre y cuando Mikasa compartiera ese espacio con él. Porque aunque Jean supiera que Mikasa lo amaba, que a Eren no le interesaba en absoluto en el ámbito amoroso, el joven semi rubio no podía con sus celos. Luego de pensarlo unos días, ella aceptó. Y ahora convivían armoniosamente en el lugar.

Jean tuvo que acostumbrarse a que Mikasa nunca dejaría de comportarse como una madre (una bastante neurótica) con el de castaños cabellos, pero bueno, podía vivir con eso.

La mujer llamó por quinta vez, hasta que la atendió nuevamente la casilla de mensajes. Gruñó molesta. Era sábado por la noche, probablemente Eren hubiera salido, pero ¿qué tan ocupado podía estar que no respondía a sus mensajes? Ya había ido a golpear y tocar el timbre una veintena de veces, no estaba en su casa, era un hecho.

Necesitaba con urgencia su notebook, el lunes tenía que dar una exposición para una de sus clases. Ya le habían dado una prórroga de una semana, no podía extenderlo. Era en estos momentos donde se maldecía por no haberle exigido al moreno que le dejara una copia de su llave. Bueno, en realidad también era culpa de Jean que se lo había prohibido. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

Salió al balcón a fumar un cigarro, solo fumaba cuando tenía los nervios destrozados. Pensar que Eren le había prometido que se la devolvería ayer, y el muy despistado lo había olvidado. Miró a su derecha luego de largar la primera bocanada. El balcón de Eren estaba a menos de dos metros, había dejado la mampara abierta y la cortina se mecía con el viento nocturno. Mikasa miró el cielo, estaba a punto de llover. ¿Podía ser tan cabeza hueca de haber dejado la puerta abierta un día que tenía anunciada tremenda tormenta?

Su novio estaba trabajando, volvería en una hora más o menos. Estaba esperándolo con la cena lista y guardada en el horno. Se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar y miró de nuevo al balcón. Era buena deportista, estaba en forma, si tenía cuidado podría… Se acercó a la baranda y observó el patio interno del complejo de departamentos. Estaban a tres pisos, no era excesivamente alto. Terminó rápidamente el cigarro y se dijo que podía arriesgarse y entrar a sacar su dichosa computadora.

—Vamos, Mika, tú puedes —se dio ánimos.

Puso una silla contra el borde más cercano para poder subirse. Calculó el salto que debería pegar para poder aterrizar a salvo. Eran casi dos metros, podía hacerlo. Inspiró, se concentró y brincó con todas sus fuerzas. A duras penas logró llegar al otro lado, tropezando y cayendo dentro del balcón con un golpe seco. Se revolvió agarrándose una rodilla que había dado con una maceta con tierra (porque a Eren todas las plantas se le morían), y ahogó un gemido. Después de sobarse unos minutos, se puso de pie rengueando un poco y entró.

Caminó hasta el living a oscuras, pero la luz que entraba por el balcón era suficiente. Lo que le llamó la atención es que la llave de Eren estaba colgando del portallaves al lado de la puerta, y el pasador estaba puesto por dentro. Se quedó unos segundos estática. Eren sí que estaba en casa. Eso le llamó mucho la atención, porque era sabido que el joven tenía el sueño pesado, pero no tanto como para ignorar el timbre que era estridente como trompeta de circo. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención es que había una campera muy familiar en el respaldo de una de las sillas junto a una mochila negra. O sea que no sólo Eren estaba en casa, estaba con alguien y ese alguien debía ser Levi. Nadie en su sano juicio usaría esa campera de cuero azul con rojo y estrellas blancas, al puro estilo Marvel. Mikasa odiaba esa prenda. No había lugar a dudas.

Se fijó que una rendija de luz se esparcía por el pasillo proviniendo de la habitación del moreno. Ahora más calmada escuchó unos murmullos también. Su instinto le dijo que lo mejor sería volverse de inmediato a su casa. Pero la curiosidad pudo más…

—X—

 _Eren hizo una burbuja de aire con su chicle, la explotó y continuó masticando. Levi no dijo nada estaba acostumbrado a eso._

 _Ambos estudiaban la carrera de Licenciatura en Enfermería en la Universidad de Sina. Estaban terminando de finalizar materias de segundo año, mientras cursaban otras de tercero. Ambos trabajaban medio jornada y realmente no tenían tanto tiempo como el resto de sus amigos para dedicarse de lleno a la carrera. Pero a pesar de todo la llevaban bastante bien._

 _Eran amigos, no se conocían demasiado, habían empezado a frecuentarse desde que la carrera había iniciado. Entre trabajos prácticos y estudios, se formó un grupo de seis: Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Sasha y ellos dos. Hacía medio año Mikasa se había puesto de novia con Jean, hacían una hermosa pareja, y ahora convivían en el departamento al lado de Eren. Levi siempre pensó que a pesar de tener novio, Mikasa tenía una especie de obsesión con su amigo de la infancia. Pero eso a Eren no le molesta, o no parece molestarle._

 _Como siempre son los atrasados en las materias, hace un tiempo se les hizo costumbre juntarse para estudiar, pasarse apuntes, compartir bibliografía, hacer trabajos, incluso intercalarse con las clases porque sus trabajos no les permiten tomar todas, pero después se explican las cosas y se pasan los borradores. A veces se juntan todos, pero a medida que transcurre el tiempo el rendimiento académico los aleja cada vez más. Probablemente a fin de año Armin se reciba, siempre fue el cerebrito del grupo, sin embargo los sigue ayudando en lo que puede._

 _—Oye, estaba pensando —largó el moreno de repente._

 _—¡Qué milagro!_

 _—Calla. Como te decía, estaba pensando, ¿cómo le haces cuando estás muy caliente y no tienes pareja y obvio, no quieres jalártela otra vez, eh? Digo, porque nunca te conocí novia antes._

 _—Eren, tenemos un examen de Deontología en unas horas, ¿y estás pensando en follar? ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

 _—Bueno, no puedo estar cuatro horas seguidas concentrado, se me va a fundir el cerebro, conversemos solo diez minutos para despabilar, anda. ¿O qué? ¿Te da vergüenza admitir que te matas a *pajas?_

 _—Habla por ti, ¿quieres? Yo no necesito matarme a pajas, cuando tengo ganas llamo a alguno de mis amantes ocasionales y listo, asunto zanjado._

 _—¿Son hombres?_

 _—De todo un poco —Eren levantó las cejas intrigado—. ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema, eres conservador o alguna verga de esas?_

 _—No, no, para nada. Es solo que es difícil imaginarte con otro hombre, no sé… pensé que eras hetero._

 _—Hazme un favor y no te lo imagines. Y qué contigo, ¿ah? Te conocí como cinco novias este año, no te duran una mierda._

 _—No sé, soy un buen partido pero por algo ellas no… no sé._

 _—Ya veo, eres malo en la cama._

 _Eren casi se cae para atrás en su silla, lo miró con seriedad y se sentó erguido frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Yo no soy malo en la cama —Levi lo miró con su semblante apático y volvió su nariz a los libros—. ¡Hey! No saques conclusiones apresuradas. Ellas son… son… tan… delicadas, ¡ugh!_

 _—¿Delicadas?_

 _—Que no las apriete fuerte, que vaya más lento, que esto les duele, que esto otro también, yo trato de controlarme, pero es que cuando llega el momento del clímax, mi cuerpo actúa solo. Tch._

 _Levi esta vez lo miró con mayor atención, cruzó una pierna y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, dejando el libro que leía boca abajo._

 _—Déjame ver si entiendo, eres un bruto sin remedio —Eren lo miró ofuscado—. Bueno, tal vez elijes la mujer incorrecta, deberías buscar alguien más… no sé, resistente. Tengo algunos contactos que irían más con tu… perfil —el moreno abrió grande los ojos—. Son mujeres, joder._

 _—Bueno, podría ser. Si soy honesto estoy un poco urgido, tanto estrés, estudio, dormir mal, me tienen los nervios de punta. ¿Tienes fotos?_

 _—En serio estás urgido, como sea —Levi sacó su celular y Eren fue de inmediato a sentarse a su lado. El otro comenzó a pasar las fotos con los prospectos—. ¿Qué tal ésta? Tiene buenas tetas, le gusta que la muerdan._

 _—Mmm, sí, es linda pero… meh, ¿hay otra?_

 _—No te pongas exigente, carajo, ¿dijiste que querías follar o no? ¿O te quieres poner de novio?_

 _—No, no, solo sacarme las ganas._

 _—Bueno, entonces no te pongas quisquilloso. Como sea, ¿ésta?_

 _—Uh, eh, no me van las pelirrojas —Levi lo miró y rodó los ojos—. Bueno, lo siento, me la bajan completamente, me dan impresión, no sé, no me gustan._

 _Levi pasó rápidamente fotos de dos hombres rubios._

 _—¿Te acostaste con todos ellos? —preguntó Eren curioso._

 _—No te importa, ah, mira ésta, es perfecta. Buen culo, pocas tetas, pero es bella._

 _Una morocha de pelo largo, fina cintura, se notaba alta, labios gruesos y piercings en el rostro._

 _—Ah, es linda. Parece algo alta._

 _—Sí, lo es, un metro ochenta y cinco, Gabriella se llama._

 _—¡¿Qué?! No, de ninguna manera, no me acostaré con una mujer más alta que yo._

 _—Bueno ¿qué eres? ¿La última coca cola del desierto?, esto no es Tinder, no tengo un millón de contactos para ti, y a todo le encuentras un defecto, ¿cómo carajo te aguantaban tus novias?_

 _—No soy muy exigente, a mí me gusta que sean más bajas que yo, de pelo oscuro está bien, buen culo de ser posible, no importa si son un poco amargadas, me gusta el humor ácido, y… que no se quejen tanto para tener sexo._

 _—Empiezas a asustarme Eren, ¿qué les haces para que salgan espantadas de ti?_

 _Su compañero se cruzó de brazos y suspiró fuerte._

 _—Si te lo digo te vas a reír._

 _—No lo hice hasta ahora, ¿o sí?_

 _—Bueno, eh… la tengo grande y, hago todo lo que me piden, pero al final siempre les duele. Ni hablar si sugiero, ya sabes, por la retaguardia._

 _Levi reprimió una risa e inspiró para mantener la seriedad._

 _—A ver, muéstrame, no creo que sea taaaan grande._

 _Eren se puso de pie y se desprendió la bragueta, se bajó los pantalones y no hizo falta nada más, porque a través del ceñido bóxer se notaba perfectamente todo su bulto. Levi acercó la mano y tanteó apenas, pero Eren retrocedió mirándolo ceñudo._

 _—Ajá, ya veo, es grande, pero tampoco eres un monstruo. Sigo pensando que deberías probar con Gabriella, a ella le van los de tu tamaño._

 _Eren suspiró mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se sentó infantilmente molesto._

 _—Bueno, de acuerdo, voy a probar._

 _—Está bien, le mandaré un mensaje —dijo tecleando en su aparato._

 _—¿Y cómo es que tú tienes tantos amantes?_

 _—Soy bueno follando —respondió de inmediato sin mirarlo siquiera._

 _—Si tú lo dices._

 _—No solo yo, ya ves la cantidad de personas que están deseosas de estar conmigo._

 _—No mames._

 _—Lee tú mismo, imbécil —dijo acercándole el celular._

 _Levi pensó que Eren se negaría, pero al contrario tomó el aparato y comenzó a fijarse en las conversaciones. El enano no mentía, excepto una conversación con Jean de estudios, otra con Armin sobre un almuerzo o algo así, tenía al menos cinco conversaciones abiertas con algunos de los que había visto en las fotos. El moreno era una persona curiosa por lo que no dudó en abrir las charlas y ver de qué iban._

 _ **Farlan: Quiero q me la chupes de nuevo, esa boquita es tan viciosa.**_

 _Levi: Oi, es un ida y vuelta…_

 _ **Farlan: Hacemos un trueque? Te daré una buena zurra en las nalgas.**_

 _Levi: ¿Y qué más?_

 _ **Farlan: Te morderé, allí, donde + te gusta.**_

 _Abrió otra._

 _ **Melina: este sábado, bonbon?**_

 _Levi: Tengo que trabajar, ¿lo dejamos para el miércoles?_

 _ **Melina: Rindo un examen, pero por la noche quedo libre.**_

 _Levi: Puedo llamarte el lunes._

 _ **Melina: Ya me estoy mojando, amor…**_

 _La siguiente._

 _ **Francis: (foto de rasguños en la espalda)**_

 _Levi: La próxima me toca a mí._

 _ **Francis: Ya estoy afilando mis uñas. Te va a doler.**_

 _Levi: Ah, tú sí que sabes lo que es bueno, ¿te estás tocando?_

 _ **Francis: (foto de una erección)**_

 _—Ah, bueno —exclamó Eren levantando las cejas._

 _—Ya, suficiente, no seas chusma —agregó Levi quitándole el aparato._

 _—¿Te da igual hacerlo con mujeres o con hombres?_

 _—Mi abuela solía decir que en la guerra cualquier agujero es trinchera. Yo solo quiero follar cuanto pueda, eso es todo._

 _—Quien lo diría, con esa cara de gato castrado que te traes._

 _—¿Qué no sabes que los calladitos somos los peores? Oh, me contestó Gabriella, quiere una foto tuya._

 _—Bueno, adelante._

 _Eren posó para la cámara y sonrió con suficiencia._

 _—Más natural, idiota, que no es para National Geographic —Levi tomó la foto y la envió—. Dice que quiere ver tu pene, mejor te paso el contacto y ya vean ustedes._

 _El más bajo siguió tecleando y sonriendo de tanto en tanto._

 _—¿Así que te va el rollo ese del sadomasoquismo? ¿Cómo 50 sombras de Gray?_

 _—Ese libro ni siquiera es un referente de lo que significa el sadomasoquismo. De todas maneras no soy tan sofisticado, me gusta rudo, eso es todo, y a ellos también, aunque si me das a elegir prefiero que me sometan. Oh, parece que se va de viaje, vuelve en dos semanas, como sea, ahí te pasé su contacto, ya conversen entre ustedes, esto de ser celestina no es lo mío._

 _—Joder, en dos semanas moriré de estrés._

 _—Eres tan dramático. Sal y consigue un ligue, para ti debería ser fácil._

 _—Pero es que no sé, volvemos a lo mismo, si salgo y la chica es delicada tendré el mismo problema._

 _—Te ahogas en un vaso con agua, Eren._

 _—No es tan fácil, tampoco. No le puedo decir a la primera que me cruce: Oye, ¿te puedo dar como cajón que no cierraa por las próximas dos horas?_

 _—¿Dos horas? ¿Qué eres? ¿Terminator?_

 _—Bueno, tengo mucha estamina, no puedo acabar rápido, eso también es un problema._

 _—Te repito, estuviste con la gente equivocada. Mis amantes estarían felices contigo. Pero sólo te comparto a Gabriella porque con ella ya no follo hace rato. No desaproveches la oportunidad. Ahora deja de volar y volvamos a los libros._

 _—Nunca hubiera pensado que tenías una vida sexual tan… variada —agregó antes de tomar las fotocopias y ponerse a leer._

 _—Ni yo hubiera creído que eras rudo en la cama._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—No sé, tienes cara de ingenuo, pareces un Winnie Pooh gigante, algo así._

 _—Oye hermano, eso ofende._

 _—Como sea, pásame las preguntas de los exámenes anteriores, están allá en la esquina._

 _Eren le alcanzó las hojas, pero se cruzó de brazos luego, suspirando hondo._

 _—Joder, me la quiero jalar, tanto hablar de sexo me puso duro._

 _—No mames, cabrón._

 _—Ya, voy un rato al baño, no puedo continuar así —hizo una breve pausa y mirando a su amigo le largó sin anestesia—. ¿O me quieres ayudar un poco?_

 _Levi enarcó una ceja y le miró la entrepierna. Hubo una tensión de algunos minutos, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo gracioso, de manera que ambos quedaron serios. Levi suspiró._

 _—¿Y yo que saco de beneficio?_

 _—¿Ayudar a un amigo?_

 _—¿Qué me viste cara de buen samaritano?_

 _—No, pero dijiste que te gusta rudo, y yo necesito alguien resistente. Dos más dos es cuatro._

 _—¿Incluso si soy un hombre?_

 _Eren se encogió de hombros._

 _—En la guerra cualquier agujero es trinchera, ¿no dijiste eso?_

 _Se miraron otro buen rato, Eren pasando saliva._

 _—¿Tienes condones?_

 _—Sí, tengo._

 _—¿Lubricante?_

 _—Eh, no, pero tengo vaselina líquida en el botiquín._

 _—Bueno, un polvo para sacarse el estrés no mata a nadie. Pero te bañas antes._

 _—Está bien._

 _—De acuerdo._

 _Se miraron un poco más, la adrenalina recorriendo sus cuerpos, como si no estuvieran seguros por completo._

 _—Eren, ve a bañarte antes que me arrepienta._

 _El chico salió como una flecha. Llevaba por lo menos unos dos meses sin interactuar con otro ser humano, y lo cierto es que una de las cosas ante la que era débil era el sexo. Mientras se enjabonaba y hacía mucha espuma en su entrepierna, comenzó a pensar, cosa que no había hecho por tener la sangre acumulada más abajo de su cuerpo que arriba. "¿Cómo era la cosa entre hombres? ¿Y si Levi se la quería meter?", se quedó de piedra, bueno, si Levi quería eso tendría que frenar toda la cosa, no le atraía demasiado que le tocaran el trasero, nope._

 _Salió brillando de la bañera, ansioso y excitado otra vez. No supo si vestirse o decirle al otro que viniera a su habitación, sacarse la toalla para no perder tiempo y llevarlo a la cama. ¿Cómo debería hacer?_

 _—¿Eren? —Levi se metió en el cuarto sin pedir permiso, el moreno lo miró—. Dame una toalla, me bañaré también, y pásame la vaselina._

 _Ok, parecía que Levi entregaría el culo, entonces así, sí. ¿O habría entendido mal? Por las dudas se vistió rápidamente, con los ojos de su compañero sobre su cuerpo. Le pasó la toalla y le indicó en el baño donde estaba el líquido. Eren se sentó nervioso sobre su cama. Las ganas de tener sexo ganándole a cualquier racionalidad. De todas maneras, si era 100% honesto, el enano no estaba mal, para nada. Era más pequeño que él, tenía una atractiva piel blanca y… bueno, un culo era un culo, no se iba a poner en plan de estrella. ¿Sería tan bueno como esas personas decían? Como fuera, lo iba a comprobar, su erección no mentía, mientras pudiera tener "el mástil arriba", lo demás no era demasiado importante, además él dijo que podía ser un poco rudo, ¿no? Eso era lo que más empalmado lo tenía. ¿No le estaría jugando una broma, no?_

 _Esperó pacientemente. Levi demoró unos quince minutos, y más tiempo transcurría, más ansioso se ponía. Al fin salió, con su ropa doblada pulcramente entre las manos, el cabello algo húmedo y la toalla en la cintura. ¡Pero miren nada más la definición de esos músculos! Podía ser más bajo, pero se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio o tenía una genética privilegiada._

 _—¿Vamos o qué? —le dijo Levi mirando con descaro su entrepierna._

 _—¿Vamos?_

 _—No me gusta coger en la cama, prefiero en la mesa, una silla, un sofá, ¿te molesta?_

 _—No, no, vamos._

 _Eren lo siguió, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, así que prefirió dejarle el mando a Levi. Miró su espalda, tenía leves marcas, como de golpes, arañazos, que se notaban apenas. Increíblemente ver esas leves marcas y pequeñas cicatrices hicieron que se excitara sobremanera. Antes de llegar al living, donde antes estaban estudiando tan pacíficamente, Eren ya tenía la bragueta abierta y se venía tocando descaradamente._

 _Levi no se anduvo con vueltas, se sacó la toalla y quedó como Dios lo trajo al mundo. De un solo movimiento levantó una pierna y la dejó apoyada, semi flexionada, sobre la mesa, agachó su torso y le dejó un primer plano de su trasero blanco y redondo. Eren no le sacaba los ojos de encima._

 _—Que buen culo —dijo el moreno apoyando una de sus palmas sobre un glúteo, mientras con la otra mano se acariciaba el pene—. Lástima que se te ven las bolas, también —agregó por lo bajo._

 _Levi resopló molesto y estiró una de sus manos para cubrir esa parte de su anatomía._

 _—Joder, concéntrate en el agujero, eso es todo —dicho lo cual con una de sus manos tiró de uno de los lados para dejar ver su entrada—. Hey, no te olvides del condón._

 _—No._

 _Eren tomó el sobre abriéndolo rápidamente, se quedó algunos segundos quieto al ver cómo Levi introducía un par de dedos en su pringosa entrada._

 _—¿T-te ayudo? —dijo con la voz temblorosa, mientras el látex engullía toda su hombría._

 _—No, ya estoy listo, solo unta un poco de líquido en la punta y métela de una vez._

 _Jo-der. Eren hubiera dado un pulmón por encontrar a alguna chica que dijera "métela de una vez". Siempre sentía que era un bodrio toda "la previa" al sexo, gastar fortunas en cenas, salidas, cine, para poder tener un poco de placer. No iba a ser tan idiota de decir que no disfrutaba de charlar y hacer otras actividades con sus novias, pero últimamente tenía tan ocupada la cabeza con el estudio y su trabajo de medio tiempo, que todo el escenario para llegar hasta el sexo era francamente molesto. Y más si encima ellas se quejaban a pesar de que él ponía todo su empeño en hacerlas gozar._

 _Volvió a tocar la blanca, tersa piel contraria. Suave, algo húmeda por el reciente baño, desprendiendo un etéreo perfume a jabón de coco. No era la primera vez que tenía un revolcón ocasional, aunque nunca lo había hecho con un chico, y por lo general eran a las apuradas, la mayoría influenciado por los humores de unas copas de más._

 _Su mano bajó y tocó la rosada abertura que los dedos de Levi habían abandonado, se notaba brillosa, seguramente por el líquido utilizado. Rozó con su pulgar en la zona y su amigo tensó los músculos de su espalda, sintió que se le erizaba un poco la piel._

 _—¿Ahora te la puedo meter?_

 _—¿Acaso necesitas una invitación? Uf, mete la cabeza primero para abrirte paso y luego empuja, eso es todo._

 _Eren tomó con firmeza el tronco de su pene y apoyó la punta contra el agujero, no tuvo que insistir mucho, las paredes estaban flexibles, y la misma se deslizó apretadamente en el interior de Levi. A pesar del preservativo, podía sentir perfectamente el calor de esa cavidad, eso y la deliciosa presión fueron las primeras sensaciones que le detuvieron todos los pensamientos racionales habidos y por haber._

 _Levi resopló un poco, relajando el cuerpo lo máximo posible, escuchando la respiración y los resoplidos calientes de su amigo a su espalda. Podía con esto, solo esperaba que Eren se dejara llevar y los dos pudieran tener un agradable momento. Comenzó a sentir como lo invadía palmo a palmo, demasiado lento. Ante la menor resistencia, Eren se detenía y luego volvía a la carga._

 _Chasqueó la lengua algo molesto, más al sentir como Eren empezaba a acariciarle las caderas. Miró por encima de su hombro y cuando sus ojos se conectaron, le habló altivamente._

 _—No seas suave, cabrón. ¿No dijiste que te gusta rudo? Entonces simplemente haz como te guste, que si me duele o es demasiado te lo voy a decir claramente._

 _El azabache se sorprendió al ver como la mirada de Eren se transformaba ante su petición, la caricia se detuvo, y el moreno incrustó demasiado fuerte sus dedos a los costados, apenas por debajo de su cintura, mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse con mayor soltura. Salió casi por completo y se enterró de un solo movimiento hasta más de la mitad con bastante ímpetu._

 _Lo tomó desprevenido y el más bajo sintió que todos los órganos digestivos se le comprimían. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, mientras una sonrisa pervertida le florecía en los labios. Eren repitió el movimiento y más centímetros de ardorosa y erecta carne lo empalaron._

 _—¡Ah, j-joder!_

 _—¿Así, así te gusta?_

 _—¡Sí, sí, justamente, a-así!_

 _El más alto no escatimó ni energías, ni esfuerzo mientras comenzaba a arremeter con bríos, con ardor, despertando en él una pasión arrolladora, desenfrenada, sin medir consecuencias. Los sonidos de sus pieles chocando llenaron el ambiente, los gemidos de Levi escalando, entre lastimeros, candentes y desgarradores, pero no salió queja alguna, más bien lo incitaban a continuar sin detenerse. ¡Esto era lo que necesitaba! Darle rienda suelta su lívido, sin restricciones, ni límites ridículos._

 _Cuando menos acordó, ya entraba hasta el tope, y sin embargo se seguía sintiendo igual de ajustado y delicioso. Gruñó complacido, algo ido, borracho de gozo y lascivia. Sus dedos dejando severas marcas en la piel contraria. Luego de unos minutos, estiró el brazo para apretar con saña la garganta de Levi, quien soltó un jadeo de ahogado. Con su gran fuerza lo acercó a su torso, sin dejar de apretar el bonito cuello. La cara de Levi estaba roja por la sofocación, sin embargo se dejó hacer, mientras sus pieles descubrían segundo a segundo la enorme química que existía y a la que nunca antes le habían dado la posibilidad de desarrollarse._

 _Levi estaba aferrado a la muñeca de Eren, que lo apretaba casi dejándolo sin aire, mientras su falo lo taladraba sin miramientos. La pierna apoyada en el suelo le empezó a fallar, por lo que a los tirones logró tirarse sobre la mesa, mientras Eren lo seguía bombeando sin descanso, eran tan certeras las estocadas que arrastraban la mesa sin quererlo, empujándola varios centímetros, el mueble crujiendo bajo el peso de ambos, rechinando como un animal herido, mientras empezaban a caerse los libros, los apuntes, las lapiceras y todos los útiles que habían quedado encima._

 _Ambos estaban sudando como cerdos y Levi viendo estrellas ante las arremetidas, Eren no le había mentido, tenía la resistencia de un general del ejército en su mejor momento. Salió de su interior dándole una muy breve sensación de alivio, con facilidad lo giró y lo subió a la mesa. El más bajo se tiró de espaldas, ayudando al cambio de postura y le puso los tobillos sobre los hombros para que todo fuera más fácil._

 _Eren no pudo pasar por alto que de frente tenía a un hombre, su verga erecta y sus testículos a la vista, pero le resultó indiferente de algún modo, porque en verdad no veía las horas de metérsela otra vez. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Un plus era ver las eróticas expresiones de Levi, retorciéndose y resoplando como si le costara respirar, y probablemente así era por lo roja que tenía la cara y las venas de su cuello perfilándose, pudo notar también las marcas de sus dedos en el flexible cuello, detalle que incrementó aún más, si era posible, su calentura._

 _No fue tan brusco esta vez al abrirse paso, porque a pesar de todo, quería disfrutar la sensación de ser masajeado y estrangulado por ese anillado túnel que era la puta gloria. Levi se agarró de los bordes de la mesa para no resbalarse, porque entre el sudor y los empellones, todo se hacía un poco complicado._

 _—Pe-pellízcame, vamos… —le suplicó con un tono de voz que rozaba lo perverso._

 _Eren demoró algunos segundos en seguirle el juego, sin embargo al primer apretón, lo vio contraerse y eso repercutió en su entrada que lo estranguló un poco. Ambos ronronearon de gusto, lo que devino en una lluvia de pellizcos que dejaron un reguero de suaves moretones en esa piel blanca y transpirada._

 _Siguieron follando como desesperados, sus manos lastimándose descoordinadamente, escupiéndose groserías y bufidos, incluso Eren llegó a masturbarlo un poco, sin que eso le resultara desagradable en absoluto._

 _El tiempo corrió veloz, pero realmente ni repararon en aquello. Levi se vino dos veces en esas casi dos horas que estuvieron teniendo sexo salvaje. Cuando Eren estaba llegando al clímax, comenzó a balbucear y a agitarse, todas las venas de su perfecto cuerpo resaltando, mientras un grito ahogado se le derramaba de la garganta, como se derramaba también su caliente esperma en el condón. Resoplando apoyó su frente en el pecho de Levi que comenzó a reírse abiertamente._

 _—¿Qué, qué pasa? —dijo el moreno sin fuerzas._

 _—Que no sabía si estabas acabando o te estabas muriendo, joder —luego ambos se rieron un poco más—. Igual que una porno. Ah, déjame levantarme, anda._

 _A duras penas se bañaron, fue imposible seguir estudiando después de lo que hicieron, estaban completamente agotados._

 _—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —tuvo la decencia de ofrecer Eren y Levi aceptó con los ojos casi cerrados._

 _Eren durmió en su cama y Levi en el sofá. Se despertaron una hora antes del examen, ni tiempo de tomar un café tuvieron, ni de repasar nada. Llegaron juntos y a las corridas, con unas ojeras tremendas. Para entonces Mikasa, Jean y Sasha estaban entrando al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba._

 _—¿Vienen de filmar una capítulo de Walking Dead? —se burló la chica hambrienta, mientras todos reían._

 _—Noche difícil —fue todo lo que agregó Eren antes de que se ubicaran adentro._

 _Después de esa vez, los siguientes encuentros no se hicieron esperar. Aunque decidieron no volver a hacer nada cuando de estudiar se tratara. Ya que a duras penas habían logrado aprobar el parcial esa vez que se dejaron llevar._

 _Eren en cada oportunidad se mostraba más osado, a la vez que Levi se volvía más sumiso, pero estos roles los satisfacían por completo. El de cabello negro tuvo que empezar a cancelar a sus antiguos amantes, porque en verdad su cuota de perversión estaba más que completa con el moreno. Se alegraba de haber encontrado alguien tan talentoso en la cama, que se adecuaba perfectamente al perfil sádico que anduvo buscando por tanto tiempo._

 _Tenían un itinerario arreglado, porque después de cada sesión quedaban exhaustos a más no poder. Todos los martes, y sábado de por medio, eran las noches que daban rienda suelta a sus más oscuras fantasías, no podían parar de incorporar cosas nuevas, sean juguetes, lubricantes saborizados, hasta incluso disfraces. Era un festín de puro placer y desgaste carnal, sus pieles tenían química natural, ya desde el jueves que se ponían ansiosos pensando cómo sorprender al otro y cómo volarse mutuamente la cabeza._

 _Hasta esa mañana que Mikasa salió a sacar la basura y vio como Levi salía del departamento de Eren a eso de las siete, cuando recién comenzaba a amanecer. Se quedó unos minutos con la cabeza en blanco. Que ella supiera no tenían exámenes por esos días, ni tampoco trabajos para presentar. ¿Habrían estado bebiendo juntos? ¿Habían hecho una fiesta y no la habían invitado? Era cierto que últimamente andaba muy enfrascada en su relación con Jean, especialmente desde hacía dos meses cuando decidieron convivir, ¿pero sería posible que sus amigos los dejaran de lado por eso?_

 _Al otro día Eren fue a almorzar, por lo general los miércoles era el día que compartían un almuerzo en su departamento, junto con Jean. Se lo notaba algo cansado, definitivamente había trasnochado. Mientras su novio iba a comprar un refresco y pan, Mikasa aprovechó para indagar._

 _—¿Qué hiciste anoche, Eren?_

 _—Nada, llegué tarde del trabajo, miré una película, comí pizza y me dormí, ¿por qué?_

 _—¿No estuviste con nadie?_

 _El joven la miró despreocupado, mientras volvía la mirada a su celular y lo aporreaba un poco._

 _—No._

 _—Vi a Levi irse de tu casa, a eso de las siete, justo cuando salí a sacar la basura._

 _El semblante de Eren no cambió en absoluto._

 _—Ah, es que anoche vino a buscar unos apuntes que le quedaron de la otra vez, y tomamos una que otra cerveza y se nos hizo tarde._

 _—Ah. ¿Y desde cuando ustedes se llevan tan bien?_

 _—¿Qué quieres decir, Mika?_

 _—No, nada, me pareció raro, digo. Sé que a veces se juntan para estudiar, pero no sabía que tenían tan buena relación con el enano cara de culo._

 _—Qué se yo, se dio que nos pusiéramos a charlar y se fue la hora, eso. Voy poniendo la mesa._

 _La mujer decidió que mejor dejaba la conversación. Después averiguaría en que andaban esos dos._

 _Y la oportunidad le había llegado sin siquiera haberla planificado._

—X—

Se apostó detrás de la puerta, como toda una fisgona, con el corazón latiéndole frenético, sin saber muy bien con lo que podría encontrarse.

—¿Y bien? —escuchó la voz de Eren que estaba muy serio, parecía casi enojado.

Escuchó un murmullo suave, pero de una voz bastante grave, desde su posición no llegaba a ver bien de quién se trataba, necesitaba confirmar si era Levi, a pesar de haber visto su campera.

—Habla claro, no te escucho —le pidió a la otra persona.

Su ancha espalda le bloqueaba un poco la visión, hasta que se giró para apoyarse contra la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos. La otra persona… era Levi ¿Qué hacía Levi a esa hora y de qué estaban hablando? ¿Sería mejor irse? Pero el semblante taciturno del de castaños cabellos y esa aura de incomodidad hicieron que sus pies permanecieran pegados al suelo.

—Por favor… —habló el más bajo, mirando al suelo con un sonrojo que parecía de una colegiala.

¿Desde cuándo ese tosco hombre se sonrojaba así?

—¿Qué quieres? Si no lo vas a pedir apropiadamente, será mejor que te vayas ahora.

—Lo siento —se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos—. Dame tu verga, Eren.

¿Qué? Mikasa sintió que se congelaba instantáneamente, como si le hubiera caído una lluvia de hidrógeno líquido. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco.

—Eso es… ¿Qué tanto la quieres?

—Mucho… La necesito, desesperadamente.

—Veremos si es así. Arrodíllate.

Levi obedeció dócilmente, el rojo subiendo de intensidad en su rostro.

—¿Pu-puedo chupártela?

—No lo sé, no creo que hayas echo suficientes méritos como para abrir mi bragueta —Eren lanzó un suspiro fuerte.

—Haré lo que sea… por favor…

—Desnúdate.

Eren caminó hasta un rincón, se escuchó como manipulaba algunas cosas mientras Levi se empezaba a quitar las prendas con lentitud. Eren caminaba a su alrededor, mirándolo desde varios ángulos. Mikasa no sabía qué mirar, si el cuerpo bien formado de Levi (¿cómo una persona tan bajita tenía semejante anatomía privilegiada?), o la mirada de cazador de Eren. Notó que tenía un plumero en la mano, esos con plumas de negras y mango de madera. ¿Un plumero? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Ponte en cuatro —le ordenó el joven, Levi acató la orden de inmediato—. Ahora besa el suelo, levanta las caderas y cierra tus ojos hasta que te lo diga.

Apenas el más bajo acató las indicaciones, Eren le dio un feroz azote con el mango del plumero. Levi gimió de cara al piso, pero aunque tembló levemente no dijo más nada. Mikasa estaba sorprendida, se tuvo que tapar la boca para que no la delatara su respiración agitada. Una lluvia de azotes le cayó al hombre sobre sus muslos y cuartos traseros. Unos azotes para nada suaves, cabe destacar. La blanca piel se marcaba con facilidad, de hecho si se miraba con atención se apreciaba que había algunas leves marcas hechas con anterioridad.

Eren se detuvo, se puso en cuclillas, y con el análisis de un cirujano examinó la zona, tocando levemente en ciertas partes. Tomó el plumero otra vez y metió el mango entre las piernas de Levi, comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, no con tanta fuerza, pero si la suficiente para golpear un poco los testículos. Esta vez la blanca piel comenzó a perlarse de sudor, mientras el hombre gemía más fuerte.

—Mira cómo te chorrea el agujero, ¿viniste todo el camino así? —volvió a desperdigar una seguidilla de golpecitos cortos sobre la piel embolsada del otro.

—Sí, uf, sí.

—Manos en la espalda.

Levi obedeció de inmediato. Eren dejó el plumero sobre una repisa, sacó una corbata que parecía tener a mano y le ató las muñecas con excesiva fuerza.

—¡Ugh! Gracias.

—Eso es, arrodíllate.

El moreno tomó otra corbata negra y le vendó los ojos con fuerza, Levi resoplaba extasiado. Se paró delante del otro y abriendo su cinto, bajó su ropa y sacó su morcillona hombría, bastante erecta y con la punta húmeda.

—Te vas a comer un buen rabo, cerdo —le largó Eren con voz enronquecida.

—Sí, sí, gracias.

Levi abrió la boca y esperó, el otro enfiló su erección y agarrándose con saña de su cabello renegrido se la mandó a guardar de una manera brutal. Lo mantuvo contra sus caderas, presionando, mientras se escuchaban los sofocos del otro y como su cuerpo se retorcía, hasta que su cara se puso imposiblemente roja, recién entonces Eren sacó su falo, que salió con un brillante manto de saliva espesa.

El más bajo tosió ardorosamente.

—Abre la boca —ordenó el moreno.

Agitado, Levi obedeció, dejó su boca abierta, entonces Eren volvió a repetir lo mismo. A Mikasa le temblaban las manos, nunca había visto sexo entre dos hombres, ni nunca había visto sexo en vivo entre otras personas. Esto era demasiada información para su ingenua mente.

Hilos de saliva se descolgaron de las comisuras de la boca del más bajo, Eren lo dejó tomar algunas bocanadas y luego metió su pene de lleno, pero esta vez comenzó a bombear de una manera tan ruda que Mikasa creyó que mataría al otro. Pero no lo mató, claramente. Se escuchaba un constante sonido acuoso, como de sopapa dentro de la boca del hombre, mientras la saliva empezaba a salpicar el piso y se llenaba de burbujas por la fricción constante.

Levi resoplaba, tosía, se ahogaba, y Eren volvía a empujar con tenacidad una y otra vez, el más blanco comenzó a tener arcadas, pero en vista de que tenía el estómago vacío, solo salía el transparente líquido a borbotones. El más alto se detuvo un momento, gruñendo satisfecho y con una de sus grandes manos le embadurnó los fluidos en la cara del otro casi con maldad.

—Mira, mira, cerdo, como chorrea tu asquerosa boca. Abre más grande que falta mucho aún.

—Gr-gracias, sí, gracias, ¡ugh!

Bombeó implacable de nuevo, repitiendo el proceso por largos minutos. La baba le empapaba el pecho a esas alturas y cada vez que sacaba su hombría, sendos hilos de pastosa y densa transparencia unían la boca de Levi con su verga. La mujer no podía concebir que una persona pudiera aguantar semejante maltrato, pero al ver que no se quejaba en absoluto se tranquilizó un poco… solo un poco.

—Y bien, ¿te lo vas a tragar, eh?

—No, Er-

¡PLAF!

Una bofetada sonora y fuerte le hizo girar la cabeza al hombre atado, quien apretó los dientes. Una mancha roja se esparció de inmediato por la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Qué dijiste, cerdo?

—N-no.

¡PLAF!

—¡Ugh! ¡NO!

¡PLAF!

Mikasa se tapó la boca con ambas manos, esta vez todo su cuerpo tiritando en tensión. Pero sus ojos se abrieron más, si es que era posible, cuando Levi comenzó a sonreír relamiéndose contento.

—Míra cómo te gusta, si la tienes dura a más no poder.

Eren refregó su zapato contra el pene de Levi apretando con algo de fuerza el mismo contra el marcado estómago. Lo zamarreó de los cabellos y le llenó la boca por muchos minutos más, alternando con cortas pero efectivas cachetadas al rostro del hombre.

—Ya, ¿te lo tragas o no?

Ante toda respuesta Levi acercó su cabeza para chocar contra el falo de Eren y comenzó a succionar con ganas, lamiendo y resoplando enardecido.

—¡Ah, joder, eso es! ¡Más fuerte, más!

La joven nunca había escuchado a Eren haciendo esos sonidos, parecía que estaba por convulsionar o algo así. Gritó como si lo hubieran aplastado, mientras apretaba con ambas manos el rostro de Levi contra su entrepierna. Luego de semi ahogarlo por casi un minuto lo soltó. El hombre tosió un buen rato, relamiéndose de tanto en tanto y temblando de placer.

Eren acomodó su ropa, fue a buscar el plumero, abrió un preservativo, colocó el mismo a lo largo del palo y le colocó un poco de lubricante.

—Besa el suelo —pidió con la voz ronca por todo lo anterior.

Fue por detrás y sin miramientos le metió una buena porción del artefacto por el ano de Levi. El hombre jadeó contra el piso, mordiendo sus labios, con la piel completamente erizada, mientras el moreno jugaba con su entrada muy entretenido.

Mikasa se sobresaltó al sentir que su celular vibraba en uno de sus bolsillos. Como pudo, tratando de no hacer ruido, salió por donde había entrado. Cuando llegó hasta el balcón, había un aguacero intenso que le cayó de lleno. No supo en qué momento, ni cómo, ya estaba del otro lado en su balcón.

Cuando entró al comedor, Jean estaba con el celular sobre su oído.

—Mi amor, ¡estás toda mojada! ¿Qué hacías en el balcón? ¿Mika? ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? Cuando llegué te llamé, ¿no me escuchaste? ¿Mika?

Se acercó con semblante preocupado al ver la mujer casi en estado de shock. Los ojos bien abiertos, el tupido flequillo algo pegado a la frente por el sudor y la lluvia. La tomó por los hombros, pero no contaba que la mujer se le arrojaría como una tigresa encima, tirándolo sobre el piso con algo de brutalidad.

—¡Hey, amor! ¡¿Qué haces?!

La mujer lo besó con un desenfreno impropio, mientras comenzaba a arrancarle, literalmente, la ropa a su novio, a la vez que ella misma se quitaba las prendas húmedas. Jean podría protestar y ponerse serio, pero optó por dejarse llevar una vez que tuvo el torso definido y desnudo de su hermosa novia enfrente.

Quedaron desnudos en un santiamén. Jean coló su experta lengua, profundo, en la cálida boca de su compañera, mientras sus manos se deleitaban apretando los glúteos redondos y firmes. Mikasa no se quedó atrás y besó el fornido cuello, alternando entre succiones, mientras sus manos buscaban la erección de su novio, atendiéndola y prodigándola de caricias placenteras a lo largo del hermoso y venoso tronco. Su propia entrepierna estaba húmeda a más no poder, palpitando y esperando que su novio la complaciera de inmediato.

—Eres tan hermosa, mi amor —susurró con la voz transfigurada de deseo el joven, y luego de besar los turgentes senos no la hizo esperar más.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Jean, Mikasa levantó las caderas, echando su cabeza atrás cuando sintió a la deliciosa hombría deslizarse con firmeza en su candoroso interior. Comenzó a moverse con frenesí, ondulando las caderas y prodigándole jugosos besos a Jean que estaba en el paraíso.

Mientras se frotaba contra ese pedazo de erecta carne, su cabeza era bombardeada con todas las sucias imágenes que había presenciado minutos antes. Los gemidos de Levi se reproducían en su mente de manera continua, las expresiones eróticas de Eren, mientras Jean le mordisqueaba los pezones y la llenaba de halagos.

Intenso. Rápido. Profundo. Lo quería todo, lo necesitaba, y quería llegar al clímax cuanto antes. Sus cuerpos se refregaban imposiblemente juntos, provocando más ardor, más gozo, más éxtasis. Comenzó a mover las caderas en círculos, de esa forma que hacía a su novio poner los ojos en blanco, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban, completamente contaminadas de la más pura lujuria. Refregó su pelvis encontrando el punto exacto donde su clítoris era apretado enviándole descargas de placer a todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Jean, entendiendo el momento, apretó la definida cintura contra su torso, para que la fricción fuera más intensa.

—¡Ah, a-acabo! —fue lo poco que logró hilvanar con coherencia.

—Sí, mi amor, vamos, yo también, ¡ah!

Gemidos entrelazados, una explosión de deleite que los dejó tiritando. Mikasa sintió como se escurría la esencia de su novio de sus cuerpos unidos. Ambos agitados, se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, mientras disfrutaban las últimas estelas de ese orgasmo violento.

Por varios días Mikasa evitó tanto a Eren como a Levi. Cosa que hasta a su novio le llamó la atención. Luego indagó hasta el cansancio a Armin, si él había visto algo raro, si Eren le había contado algo, pero el rubio, que jamás mentía, le dijo que dejara de inventar fantasías locas.

Poco a poco volvió a ser la de antes, pero esta vez vigilaba a ambos, buscando miradas cómplices, toques, roces, ¡algo!, que los delatara más fue en vano. Le terminó confesando a su novio que ella creía que Eren y Levi tenía un amorío a escondidas. Jean se le rió como una semana entera.

Al fin, molesta de que sus más cercanos se burlaran y no creyeran en sus suposiciones (porque de ninguna manera confesaría lo que realmente había visto), decidió tomar el toro por las astas e ir a hablar de frente con los involucrados.

Cierta tarde, esperando el bus en la parada, estaban ellos tres. Levi haciendo tiempo porque en breve tenía que irse a trabajar. Mikasa tiró algunas indirectas, pero ninguno levantó el guante, hasta que finalmente les habló sin pelos en la lengua.

—A mí no me engañan, no me chupo el dedo —les dijo con seriedad y mirándolos acusadoramente.

Levi enarcó una ceja y largó un bostezo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Ustedes están saliendo —lo largó al fin, harta de contenerse.

—¿Ah?

Eren se comenzó a reír mucho, mientras que Levi ponía cara de no entender.

—En serio Mika, ¿qué dices? ¿Qué Levi y yo salimos? Primero no soy gay, y segundo somos amigos, no sé de donde sacaste esas ideas descabelladas.

—Los… yo los vi —se confesó mientras un notorio rubor le pintaba los pálidos pómulos—. Me colé en tu departamento el sábado pasado, necesitaba mi notebook que no me devolviste en tiempo y forma como te habías comprometido. En mi defensa diré que no respondías al celular y me cansé de tocar la puerta, entonces… entonces me crucé por el balcón. Estaba desesperada.

Esta vez Levi la miró con seriedad, dejando de prestarle atención a su celular, el cual guardó en un bolsillo. La cara de la joven estaba roja a más no poder y los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Oh, ¿y qué viste? —preguntó el más bajo calmadamente.

—¡Ustedes saben lo que vi!

Eren se rascó la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿entonces estuviste espiándonos? Pervertida —le largó Levi afilando la mirada—. La próxima deberías entrar y unirte a la fiesta, pero no traigas a tu novio, ya cuatro es demasiado.

Eren largó una carcajada, y Mikasa se quedó muda ante las palabras del hombre.

—Bueno, los dejo, me tengo que ir a trabajar —anunció Levi palmeando a Eren en la espalda, se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, acto que sorprendió a Eren. Luego le susurró sugestivamente—. Así que ya sabes, la invitación sigue en pie. Nos vemos, fisgona, adiós.

—Que te vaya bien —soltó Eren.

Un clima denso se instaló entre los que se quedaron. Mikasa miró a su mejor amigo acusadoramente.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le soltó ante la indiferencia de su amigo.

—¿Hace falta que diga algo?

—Estás saliendo con ese imbécil.

—Que no, ya te dije que no. Escucha, nos divertimos de vez en cuando, eso es todo. Y nunca hubiera creído lo atrevida que podías ser, ¿qué es eso de invadir propiedad privada como una ninja? Pero confiaré en que esto quede entre los tres, ¿ok? —agregó guiñándole un ojo.

—No entiendo —habló, esta vez notándose confundida—. Ustedes hacen todas… todas esas porquerías, ¿y no están saliendo?

—Ay, Mika, a veces eres muy boba —respondió Eren refregando su cabello—. A veces no se necesita amor para tener un buen polvo. No es tan complicado.

El bus llegó en esos momentos y se montaron. Eren continuó absorto en la pantalla de su celular.

Mikasa en verdad no entendía cómo podía funcionar eso. Pero decidió no seguir indagando, si ellos se lo tomaban tan natural, ella no era nadie para juzgarlos.

Viva la diversidad.

.

By Luna de Acero… bien loca como cabra…


End file.
